


Le clausole di una scelta

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly non ha scelto di amarlo, non lo ha chiesto. Ma se dipendesse da lei, se l’amore che prova per Sherlock fosse una scelta, sceglierebbe <i>sempre</i> di amarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le clausole di una scelta

“Perché hai accettato di aiutarmi?”

Sherlock crede di sapere perché.   
 _No_. Una parte di lui lo sa con la sicurezza con cui di solito sa qualsiasi cosa, solo per averla osservata. _Sa_  perché ed è sicuro di avere ragione. Non è tracotanza.  _Lui lo sa._  
Lo sa, eppure c’è un’altra parte di lui. E questa parte vuole sentirlo, vuole che sia lei a dirlo, parole irragionevoli che pronunciate da lei potrebbero avere un suono e un sapore diversi, acquisire un senso, una loro ragione d’essere. 

(L’idea è terrificante.)  
Nel suo caso, lui ne vede, ne ha sempre visto, solo le clausole. Dappertutto e ovunque. Sono quello che lo hanno portato lì, sull’orlo del precipizio.

Prima di rispondere, Molly si prende del tempo. Serra i pugni nelle tasche del camice che indossa, pressa le labbra tra loro.

Sembra…  _sorpresa? Delusa?_  
Leggere le emozioni non è mai stato il suo forte. Non che gli interessi farlo. ( _Vorrebbe?_  Un'altra idea terrificante.)

“Tu perché lo fai?” Lo sguardo di Molly è limpido, lo sonda come per metterlo alla prova, lo scruta senza imbarazzo di sorta.  
Subito segue alla domanda un sorriso lieve, crepitante, quasi colpevole per quell’attimo inqualificabile di coraggio ardimentoso.

“Non avevo scelta”, dice lui, inespressivo. Ed è la verità.

Molly accenna ad un sì con la testa, di nuovo gli rivolge lo spettro del suo sorriso. (Dopo anni, quel sorriso è diventato più che familiare. È una delle sue zone di franchigia.)    
“Neppure io.”

 

Molly gli dà le spalle e non osserva l'ombra che cala sugli occhi di lui, veloce e inafferrabile. Perché per la prima volta, forse,  _forse_  Sherlock ha capito che lui e Molly sono simili e che se non c’è scelta per lui, anche lei è ingabbiata nelle clausole di quei sentimenti che portano alla morte.   
La verità è che non c’è mai stata davvero una scelta e se anche ci fosse stata, entrambi hanno deciso di rifiutarla.

 

 

 

 

L’ultima notte che Sherlock trascorre nel suo appartamento, Molly deve costringerlo con la forza a coricarsi per allontanarlo dalla corona di incartamenti che lo attorniano. 

Sherlock ha cerchi neri sotto alle palpebre, i capelli arruffati e una luce allucinata negli occhi penetranti. 

Lo spinge fino al letto, il _suo_ letto. Gli toglie le scarpe e dopo un’interminabile filippica, Sherlock si stende sopra la trapunta, niente affatto conciliante con i suoi borbottii di rimostranza sull’inutilità di quello a cui lo sta obbligando.

Molly fa per coprirlo, poi se ne andrà in salotto a rimuginare fino all’alba, incapace di dormire. Di guardia.  _Ha il terrore che lui scompaia nel buio e nell’anonimato della notte, che se ne vada senza un saluto. Molly ha bisogno di vederlo andar via e lo stesso è terrorizzata dall’imminenza della sua partenza,  come poche altre cose le è capitato di temere in vita sua._  
 _Perché dopo comincerà l’attesa._

Quando lei gli passa accanto, Sherlock le afferra il polso. “Resta”, dice.  
Non è una richiesta. È molto,  _oh_ , molto di più. 

Molly gli si stende accanto, su un fianco, la testa a poca distanza dalla sua. “Dormi”, ordina in tono gentile.   
Rimane a guardarlo e scolpisce nella memoria il suo profilo. Osserva l’amato volto dai contorni appuntiti stemperarsi e distendersi nel riposo del sonno.   
Solo quando sente il suo respiro stabilizzarsi, Molly si permette di poggiargli una mano sullo sterno, in corrispondenza del cuore.   
Lotta contro il desiderio di farsi più vicina, posargli la testa sulla spalla, stringerlo fino a soffocare nel suo profumo, nella sua persona gigantesca. Dio, sembra uno spaventapasseri mal spuntato nel suo letto: tutto ossa e tendini e arti allungati, mani da ragno e articolazioni snodate.  

 _È stato un ragazzino dinoccolato? Un divoratore di libri? Un costruttore di nascondigli segreti e fortini solitari, appartati dal chiasso e dal frastuono del mondo?_  
Vorrebbe saperlo. Cosa darebbe per sapere com’era da giovane, se possedeva già la sua vena sfrontata e l’ottusità della sua brillantezza, che gli impedisce di scorgere le luci minori, di apprezzarne la luminosità quieta, pacata. Il fulgore della sua lo rende cieco ed è un controsenso che gli restituisce umanità.  

Molly lotta da anni contro la cosa selvaggia e feroce e vulnerabile che la divora dall’interno ogni qualvolta posa lo sguardo su quest’uomo geniale che sembra essere stato morso da una tarantola. È uno scontro titanico, ma ci è avvezza, ci è -  _era abituata._    
Ora è peggio. È come amplificata. Dilatata dall’istinto di protezione, dalla consapevolezza della separazione prossima, ruggisce e mugghia come un vento di tormenta, dentro di lei.   

“Torna”, mormora Molly sommessamente. Si ritrova a ripetere la sua preghiera tutta la notte e la mattina successiva, quando si sveglia, la parte di letto che lui ha occupato è vuota e sfatta e neppure tiepida.  
L’attesa è cominciata.  

   

 

Molly non si stupisce quando il giorno del funerale una macchina nera dai vetri oscurati accosta il marciapiede. Il finestrino si abbassa e compare il volto di una donna bruna. “Salga, Dottor Hooper.”

“Perché dovrei?”

La donna – Molly si sforza di ricordare il suo non-nome, qualcosa come Anthea – apre lo sportello. “Lei sa perché deve.”  
Sì, Molly lo sa bene.  _È perché non ha scelta._

Durante il tragitto, Anthea non smette di scrivere messaggi sul suo blackberry.   
Alla sua logica richiesta: “Dove stiamo andando?”, la reazione è stata un vago sorriso da Monna Lisa, accompagnato da un enigmatico ‘Vedrà’.  
Quando finalmente la macchina si ferma e Anthea le dice di scendere, senza mostrare alcun segno che faccia capire se la seguirà o meno, Molly si ritrova all’ultimo piano di un parcheggio, l’asfalto sotto i piedi e il cielo che la sovrasta con un ammasso di nuvole temporalesche. 

Mycroft Holmes ha entrambe le mani intrecciate sull’impugnatura del suo ombrello da passeggio. “Dottor Hooper. Lieto che abbia accettato di incontrarmi.”  
Molly non dice nessuna delle banalità che lui sa che lei stia pensando, abbia pensato. Si risparmia la fatica di pronunciare le frasi fatte che deve avere già intuito o decifrato.  
“In casi come questo, è bene che sappia che esistono dei protocolli. Verrà sottoposta a un’inchiesta disciplinare. Ne uscirà pulita, nessuna macchia sul suo curriculum, ma le pratiche d’ufficio richiederanno un paio di mesi.”

Molly annuisce. Non ci aveva pensato se non confusamente, tuttavia la politica dell’ospedale in cui lavora da sei anni non le giunge nuova. 

“Chiarito questo punto, è bene affrontarne uno più urgente. Il nostro comune amico mi ha assicurato che lei sia una persona di assoluta fiducia e mi auguro che sia così. Ciò nondimeno il mio giudizio è di mia competenza e su tale mi baso per trarre le debite considerazioni. Mi aspetto che lei firmi dei documenti che la vincolino al riserbo e scongiurino qualsiasi sventurata ipotesi che la veda divulgare il segreto che ci lega.”

Molly vorrebbe ribattere che è a conoscenza dell’intera situazione, che Sherlock ha badato a raccontargliela, che non occorre farle sottoscrivere un pezzo di carta sulla segretezza, ma poi si dice che se è quello che vogliono, se la sua parola non è sufficiente, allora firmerà un fottuto documento.

Con un tatto che la sorprende, come per svalutare quanto ha detto in precedenza, Mycroft aggiunge: “Non sono io a dettare le condizioni.” Nel suo sguardo si rincorrono pietà e – Molly si dà dell’illusa – un guizzo simpatizzante. 

“E non sta a me scegliere se seguirle o meno”, replica Molly, forse più bruscamente di quanto sia sua intenzione.   
Firma, nella menzogna del suo vestito nero da lutto.   
Dopotutto cosa importa del resto, a chi interessa appigliarsi ai cavilli, sapendo che lui è chissà dove a lottare per le loro vite a costo della sua? 

 

*

 

John ha un sorriso e un aspetto – sano, riposato, sereno, animato da una scintilla di felicità nuova - che Molly non gli vedeva da tempo. (Anni, adesso che è prossimo lo scadere dei due in cui lui è stato assente.)  
Le presenta Mary, le fa sedere una accanto all'altra. Sembra sulle spine, si sfiora i baffi con inquietante frequenza. 

Mary si piega per bisbigliarle all'orecchio, complice e ilare. "Non ti senti anche tu sulla graticola? Guarda come ci osserva: minaccia e prega che ci piacciamo. Non è adorabile?"

Molly sorride. Temeva quell'incontro. Ora teme solo che Mary possa piacerle troppo.

 

*

 

Ha completato il suo turno, è nello spogliatoio. Fa appena in tempo a catturare il suo riflesso – pallido, sfatto – prima che lo specchio dell’armadietto le rimandi un’altra immagine. Quella di un fantasma, di un uomo morto.

Molly si volta di scatto, sgranando gli occhi.   
“Sherlock.”

Lui sorride e non di un sorriso plastificato, truccato come i dadi di un baro. È un sorriso vero, disarmante, che sottolinea ogni giorno dei due anni che ha trascorso Dio solo sa dove, in luoghi impronunciabili e dimenticati. 

“Sherlock”, ripete Molly. E lo sa, è un medico,  _potrebbe_  star avendo una reazione isterica. Iperventilazione, euforia, tachicardia.  
Ciò che la sorprende non è la presenza dei suoi sintomi, ma l’assenza di una risposta mordente da parte di lui. È definitivamente quel pensiero a farla muovere per corrergli incontro. Deve toccarlo, accertarsi che stia succedendo.  

Pensava di essere cambiata, di essere andata avanti.  _Passare oltre._  Come si può passare oltre all’amore, anche quando questo non è ricambiato?   
 _Non si ama per essere riamati._

Lo abbraccia e lui, dopo un attimo di esitazione breve quanto un battito di ciglia, le passa le braccia attorno ai fianchi, curvandosi un poco in modo che lei non debba sollevarsi sulle punte e stia più comoda.

“Molly”, le sospira all’orecchio. 

Molly potrebbe piangere di felicità. Si trattiene, si sforza di rimandare il tutto a più tardi. Sherlock odia quelle manifestazioni, le trova esagerate. “Sei tornato”, ride nel dirlo, nel ripeterlo in una cantilena ininterrotta. “Seitornatoseitornato.”  
Deve suonare come una sciocca sentimentale. Non le importa, non ha davvero importanza. 

Temeva di aver dimenticato il colore dei suoi occhi, blu-verdi, di non ricordare l’esatta sfumatura d’ebano dei suoi ricci, gli zigomi pronunciati, l’altezza svettante.  
Molly ritrova tutto nella solidità del corpo stretto contro il suo: caldo e vivo e reale. Solo più vecchio e stanco e ferito in una misura che non le è dato di sapere con sicurezza.   
“Bentornato”, lo accoglie, i muscoli delle guance le dolgono per quanto sta sorridendo. 

Lo sente sorridere a sua volta, lo vede sorridere con la coda dell’occhio ed è meraviglioso in modi che non credeva possibili. 

“Sono tornato per restare.”

 

 

È tornato. Gli hashtag #I believe in Sherlock Holmes# oramai impazzano per il web. Hanno invaso Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr.   
Chiacchiere si rincorrono nei corridoi dell’ospedale, tra gli studenti e i medici in fila per la mensa, supportati dallo schieramento delle infermiere al gran completo, sempre più informate di chiunque altro nonché grandi sostenitrici nel diffondere il loro credo personale: sapere è una scelta migliore del non sapere.  

Sherlock Holmes è la rock star del momento. La ribalta appartiene a lui e a lui soltanto. Londra, che in sua assenza è sembrata il simulacro della città poliedrica che è, non parla d’altro, il resto cade nell’ombra del dimenticatoio. 

 _Il Consulente Investigativo è tornato_ , recitano i titoli delle testate giornalistiche e dei tabloid. 

Se anche non lo avesse saputo, per sentito dire, per averlo letto, per averlo visto, a Molly basterebbe osservare l’espressione di risentimento e amarezza che veleggia sul volto di John per capirlo. Lo ha scoperto o meglio: Sherlock deve averglielo detto.

Molly ha un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco, stritola le dita tra loro mentre un’ondata di sensi di colpa antichi come la notte la travolge. 

 _(Ricorda un altro giorno. La veglia, a poche ore di distanza dal funerale.  
“So di suonare fuori luogo, ma devo chiedertelo, Molly. Io… devo sapere. Non è possibile che – qualunque cosa strana. Qualunque. Deve esserci. Lui non può… è Sherlock, per Dio! Molly”, la voce stravolta, smorzata dal filo di speranza a cui si sta aggrappando, sul bordo del burrone che divide realtà e irrealtà, “ti prego.”_  
Ti prego. Non può essere vero. Non può essere morto.  
 _Gli occhi di John la scrutano e a quegli occhi supplici Molly mente. “Mi dispiace, John. Mi dispiace tanto.”_  
Ora come allora. Come sempre mentre recide il filo.)

“Ti avevo pregato, Molly. Ero qui, di fronte a te e ti ho pregato. Ti ho chiesto se c’era qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse spiegare… darmi una speranza.”

Molly tace, bloccata dal lampo ferito che ha attraversato gli occhi di lui: è delusione e molto altro ancora. Potrebbe essere la fine di un’amicizia.   
Ha un groppo in gola, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. È bene che lo guardi, che veda quel che ha paventato per due anni, mentendo e rifuggendo gli amici, schiantata da un dolore vivo e potente come una tempesta che lascia naufraghi. Lei ne sa qualcosa. Quel tipo di dolore l’ha lasciata orfana due volte. Questa potrebbe essere la terza.

“Da lui c’è da aspettarselo.” Il tono è basso, arrochito da qualcosa che trascende la rabbia. “Oltrepassare il segno, sì, è degno di lui. È Sherlock, ma tu Molly, proprio tu di tutti…”, s’interrompe, scuote la testa. 

Molly ricaccia indietro le lacrime, la voce le trema appena, di una nota dolente. “Mi dispiace, John. Mi dispiace  _così tanto_. Giuro che avrei voluto dirtelo, ma non potevo, capisci? Glielo avevo promesso e Mycroft mi ha fatto firmare dei documenti, non che questo abbia la minima importanza, non è una scusante.”   
 _Ti prego, capisci. Non potevo fare diversamente._ E il pensiero più potente di tutti, un sortilegio che ha del prodigioso e che scaccia via i babau, gli incubi, la desolazione e la paura:  _Sherlock. L’ho fatto per lui. Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui._

John si passa una mano sul viso, su cui indugiano un dispiacere e a una tristezza che la feriscono molto più a fondo. “Mi dispiace. So che non è colpa tua e probabilmente – no, sicuramente avrei fatto lo stesso. Non si poteva fare altro, vero? Il fatto è che lui non lascia scelta.”  
E prima che il sollievo renda Molly consapevole di quello che sta succedendo,  _l’ha perdonata? L’ha davvero perdonata?,_ John la abbraccia. “Deve essere stato penoso. Mentire a tutti, soffrire da sola e in silenzio. Ora capisco. Ti vedevo soffrire, ma era un tipo di dolore molto diverso dal mio,  _nostro_. Credevo che fosse dovuto al fatto che lo conoscevi da più tempo e che lo amavi. Avresti potuto sfogarti, non era necessario che mi raccontassi nulla di…  _questo_. Avrei cercato di capire, avrei provato ad esserti di conforto.”

“Non potevo.” Molly singhiozza nel pianto. Si lascia andare e finalmente è libera, libera di piangere del motivo giusto, di un cordoglio che non è mai stato lutto, non di quello che hanno sofferto loro. “Non potevo, non con voi che – lo avevate perso, John. Era morto e anche per me che era vivo non… non c’era sicurezza. Non sapevo dove fosse, se stesse bene, se-“  
 _Se sarebbe tornato._

“Oh, Molly.”

_È stata dura, Molly? Venire a patti con i tuoi demoni personali per lui? Rinunciare alla tranquillità, alla serenità, alla vecchia te stessa timorosa di sbagliare?_   
_Per saperlo vivo questo e altro. Questo e altro._

 

 

È una scelta che ha fatto tempo fa. Una vecchia scelta consumata dall’uso improprio con cui lei vi si appella, dalla facilità con cui lui ne fa ricorso.   
Ha scelto di essere lì per lui, sempre, a qualsiasi costo. Qualsiasi cosa succeda e qualsiasi livello di stranezza raggiungano le richieste bizzarre di Sherlock. Senza scavalcare il limite, però. In bilico tra etica e morale, tra tutto ciò che c’è di giusto e sbagliato in quel pazzo, pazzo e meraviglioso e a volte noioso e a volte frenetico mondo. Ogni volta rendendo il confine più elastico e flessibile, estremizzandone la capacità di estensione, portandola a livelli inimmaginabili.   
Lo aiuta a morire. Ed è per salvare la vita di amici, persone buone e care, la famiglia che lui si rifiuta di considerare a quel modo, che lei ama pensare a quel modo.   
È la donna che ha ucciso Sherlock Holmes. Ed è la donna che lo ha riportato alla vita.

 

 

“Tu lo hai salvato, Molly”, dice John, sciogliendo l’abbraccio, dopo che il pianto convulso di Molly si è fatto cosciente e imbarazzato. “Direi che un grazie sia d’obbligo.” 

Molly, che si sta strofinando le palpebre, gli rivolge lo sprazzo del suo sorriso più piccolo e triste. “È Sherlock. Si è salvato da solo. Io l’ho aiutato, nulla di più.”

John la guarda con uno sbalordimento che la stupisce a propria volta.  _Non sai? Non ti sei accorta?_ – sembra chiedere.   
Molly si acciglia, mille domande si accavallano, ma poi il telefono a muro, quello delle emergenze, squilla e il discorso muore. Non prima che John dichiari: “Sei una persona straordinaria, Molly Hooper.” Vorrebbe aggiungere altro, qualcosa del tipo:  _se l’ho visto io, cosa ti fa credere che lui non l’abbia osservato?_

Molly si è già voltata per rispondere alla chiamata interna e l’occasione sfuma tra le perdute.

 

*

 

Fantasie, speranze. Molly non ci si aggrappa più. Ha Tom. Tom dal sorriso buono come il pane e le manifestazioni incisive, un’eloquenza che si esprime non tramite gesti, quanto a parole. Un fiume di parole, con tutti i suoi affluenti. Tante da riempirci libri e canzoni e poesie. Le affettazioni di sciocchi sentimentalismi, manierismi e formalità. Ma l’amore, pensa Molly, non è questo.  
Non è dire o mostrare. È sentire.   
 _L’intensità vitale di certi scatti felini, movimenti precisi che fendono lo spazio, ragionamenti pignoli come i meccanismi di un orologio, l’elettricità statica attorno a lui, l’aria che sfrigola della corrente di energia allo stato brado che lo percorre da capo a piedi._  
Insofferente, irritabile, angolare e puntiglioso. Ciò che Sherlock è, rappresenta, non conta limiti o definizioni.   
Molly lo conosce da otto anni e ancora non può dire di comprenderlo.  
Afferra certe sue espressioni marcate e corrosive, il suo modo di agire le è familiare, può intuire cosa dirà – sentenze urticanti e dichiarazioni ingiuriose – da come le sopracciglia gli scattano verso l’alto e da come gli occhi a volte gli lampeggiano: di avvertimento, irriverenza, compiacimento o del divertimento di un momento.   
Il corpo di lui emette segnali chiari, distinti e inequivocabili. Teso e inquieto durante i casi in itinere, si scioglie in pose morbide, che cedono alla stanchezza a lungo trattenuta, dopo la risoluzione del mistero o l’archiviazione del caso.      
Agile all’inizio, impigrito nella passività forzata che scorta l’attesa del successivo. Stare con Sherlock è come andare sulle montagne russe. Prima su e poi giù e di nuovo in alto, tra le nuvole, per ripiombare nel baratro.  
A chi non piacerebbe? A molti, ma Molly è tra quelli che non ne avrebbero mai abbastanza.  
 

 

Il matrimonio serve ad aprirle gli occhi.   
Lo vede andar via, allontanarsi dalla pista da ballo e poi dalla festa.

Si convince che sia solo andato a prendere una boccata d’aria nel patio del giardino. Mente a se stessa. Trascorre i giorni successivi in preda al rimorso di non essergli corsa dietro.  

Non è solo doloroso, non è solo un prendere coscienza di qualcosa che, lo ammette, ha sempre temuto di sapere. È lei che fredda l’amore che ha desiderato provare per un ragazzo gentile e premuroso, che le ha offerto il suo cuore e in cambio l’ha ottenuto indietro scheggiato.  
Molly il suo lo vede come una cosa in male arnese, annerita e ammaccata, con punti bruciati lì dove i traumi localizzati lo hanno colpito.

Sherlock è capace di provare emozioni, le più alte e nobili, fronde di alberi secolari che hanno radici attecchite nel terreno tutto attorno, punteggianti.  
Sherlock può amare e se già sapeva questo, è altro a macerarle l’ennesimo pezzo di cuore. Quante volte lo ha spezzato? E quante lo ha ricucito? Qual è il punto di non ritorno, quello in cui la rottura sarà definitiva, in cui tornare indietro sarà impossibile?

_Sherlock può amare. È lei che non può o non vuole amare._

 

*

 

“Molly.”

Sherlock le è di fronte e il corridoio all’improvviso si svuota della presenza di chiunque altro. Il tono è inconfondibile, insieme ai sottotesti che lo accompagnano:  _Eccoti qui. Ti cercavo. Mi serve il tuo aiuto per una questione della massima urgenza._  

Molly gli sorride. Non ha importanza perché sia lì. Dopo l’inferno della sua lontananza, l’inferno della sua vicinanza è tollerabile. “Cosa ti serve?” domanda, stringendosi contro il petto le cartelle cliniche. 

“Ti amo.”  
Non un palpito in Sherlock, solo un leggero fremito alle palpebre accompagnano la più straordinaria delle dichiarazioni. 

Il sangue le si congela nelle vene. La terra si capovolge e ritorna sottosopra. Molly trattiene il fiato per quello che sembra un secolo. Alla fine scrolla il capo, si acciglia e lo squadra con vago rimprovero. “Così non va. Ti rendi conto di non essere credibile?”

Sherlock emette un verso di puro sconforto. “Ho formulato male le parole?”

“Non è una questione di parole, è più…”, Molly muove la mano libera in uno svolazzo vago, che sta a indicare tutto e niente, “l’impostazione. Innanzitutto suonava impersonale. Peggio: fredda.”

Sherlock annuisce, in un chiaro invito a proseguire.

Molly se lo immagina a prendere appunti e note mentali. “Esprimere i propri sentimenti è praticamente una consegna delle armi. Significa che per te quel qualcuno è necessario, che non riesci a immaginare un solo giorno della tua vita senza di lui, senza saperlo con te, nel bene e nel male. Vuoi averlo vicino e allo stesso tempo vorresti non averlo conosciuto per la dipendenza a cui ti ha portato.”

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. “L’amore crea dipendenza?” 

Molly ride. Una parte di lei vorrebbe piangere. “Dio, no. No. Quello che intendo…”  _Buon Dio, cosa intende?_  “Cosa provi quando risolvi un caso?”

Sherlock la fissa stupito, preso in contropiede. “Non vedo come questo-”

“Fidati di me, Sherlock”, lo blocca Molly. “Vuoi?”

C’è uno strano lampo che gli attraversa gli occhi, ma Molly è troppo distratta dal contesto della conversazione allucinante che stanno avendo per farci caso. 

“Sei appagato con te stesso e in quel momento ti senti in pace, vero?” comincia a parlare a macchinetta, una sfilza di parole compresse tra loro. “Come se nulla potesse andare storto, perché anche se lo facesse tu saresti là, pronto a raddrizzarlo o a trovare una scappatoia di qualche genere. E ovviamente c’è l’entusiasmo, una specie di frenesia che ti scorre dentro. È come avere una cosa incandescente nel busto, che sembra sul punto di conflagrare e che poi invece implode.”

“Molly.”

Molly si umetta le labbra. “Lo so. È abbastanza confusionario e-”  
 _Dannazione, sta straparlando._

Sherlock non distoglie lo sguardo e Molly lo sente pesare, mentre le scandaglia il viso, in una carezza di velluto. Gentile come non è mai stato prima della Caduta. 

“D’accordo. Ecco il mio suggerimento.” Scosta gli occhi a malincuore, li fissa sul linoleum. “Quando dici a qualcuno di amarlo, immagina di amarlo davvero. Fingere è inutile. Per quanto bravo neppure tu puoi simulare l’amore. Il massimo che puoi tentare è pensare a qualcuno che ami.” 

Le labbra di Sherlock formulano in uno specchio muto e fanno eco alle sue ultime parole. “Quindi è questo il tuo consiglio?” domanda impassibile, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. 

“Questo è il consiglio del giorno, sì. Quando lo dici, pensa a qualcuno che ti è caro. A John, per esempio.” 

Lo sente inspirare rumorosamente. Si sta armando di pazienza, come ogni volta in cui cerca di instillarle la dose giornaliera di ragionevolezza.   
 _Non essere ridicola, Molly Hooper, la morte non_ cambia _le persone. Le_ uccide _._  
 _Molly, solo perché ridi più spesso di quanto umanamente accettabile, questo non fa di  te una persona felice. E non rende_ me _un infelice._  
“Io non amo John.”  
L’orrore della prospettiva gli ha caricato la faccia, trasformandola in una maschera grottesca, divisa tra il raccapriccio e l’incredulità per il fatto che lei abbia anche solo osato pensare una simile aberrazione.  

“Sì che lo ami invece. Così come ami la signora Hudson e Greg e tuo fratello. Cristo, Sherlock”, sbotta, usando una delle imprecazioni preferite da John, “sei morto per loro. Certo che li ami.”

“Tu mi hai ucciso.”

Questa volta a Molly non passa inosservato. Non è solo la voce, pericolosamente bassa, soffice, quasi tenera, ma è il modo in cui la scruti ad occhi socchiusi, come qualcuno che abbia studiato una teoria tutta una vita e stia cercando di riscontrare la sua attendibilità nella pratica dell’esercizio.  
La considera con l’occhio clinico e meticoloso dell’uomo di scienza e tuttavia ci sono tracce duttili, anche calore. Non è simpatia o attaccamento. È qualcosa di più vago e generale, ma che nel loro caso, nel caso di Sherlock, dice tutto: è sentimento. 

Molly deglutisce, disorientata da quello che ha osservato, si rifiuta di osservare oltre. È la sua immaginazione che le gioca brutti scherzi, si dice, nient’altro. “Sì, l’ho fatto. E se mi farai arrivare in ritardo per la lezione potrei anche rifarlo.”

Sherlock storce la bocca in una smorfia. Non ha mai apprezzato il suo umorismo.

Allontanandosi, Molly chiude gli occhi. 

Quelli di Sherlock la seguono finché non svolta, finché è loro possibile. 

Molly li sente, a trafiggerle le scapole come frecce.

*

 

Tutto ha raggiunto un equilibrio, un precario equilibrio che delinea il suo percorso alla stabilità. 

Dopo la rottura con Tom, Molly sta riscoprendo la solitudine dell’appartamento, delle serate libere, delle notti quiete in cui il pensiero di Sherlock la tiene sveglia a fissare vacuamente il soffitto, a confezionare canovacci domestici impossibili, a fabbricare scene di vita quotidiana che non vedranno mai la luce. 

Poche settimane dopo il matrimonio, in una di queste notti,  _per la verità è tardo pomeriggio, dopo un turno di quasi venti ore, ha ogni intenzione di dormire come minimo dieci ore di fila._

Mentre ricostruisce con dovizia penosa un salotto con le pareti dell’esatta tonalità di azzurro dei fiordalisi, un giardino pieno di viole e primule, sul retro di un villino di campagna con un grande cane bianco e qualche gatto, Molly sente un cigolio. Deve essere la finestra che si affaccia sul lato della stradina in cui sono ammucchiati i bidoni. Sono due settimane che si appunta di oliarla, ma il pensiero ogni volta scivola via, perdendosi in una miriade di altri ininfluenti. Prima era Tom, nelle domeniche mattine, ad aggiustare con la cassetta degli attrezzi le tubature rotte, le fessure, le assi scricchiolanti del pavimento, le mille perdite di quel suo appartamento che ha tanti difetti, sì, ma che è casa sua da quasi dieci anni.

Il cigolio si ripete e Molly è costretta a scartare l’idea di Toby, rientrato dalla sua passeggiata serale, o di un colpo di vento troppo forte. 

Prende la mazza da baseball che conserva sotto al letto per circostanze del genere e aspetta in silenzio.

Dei passi in salotto. Qualcuno tasta i mobili, cerca a tentoni qualcosa.  
Urta la lampada che cade. La voce di un uomo impreca e al suono di quella voce, nel riconoscerla, Molly apre la porta della camera da letto e accende la luce in salotto.

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock si massaggia il naso. Deve aver battuto contro la lampada. 

“Sherlock”, ripete Molly, ancora impugnando la mazza da baseball. Nel pigiama di flanella, i capelli ingarbugliati e sciolti sulle spalle, non deve avere un’aria intimidatoria, ma Sherlock appare ugualmente a disagio.

Questo la porta a pensare al peggio. Sherlock incrocia il suo sguardo e un rapido cenno di diniego da parte sua serve a dipanare il panico. Molly si rilassa, posa la mazza sul baule che contiene l'abito da sposa di sua madre, accenna un sorriso assonnato. "Posso offrirti un tè?"

Il suo silenzio potrebbe essere imperscrutabile, ma Molly lo conosce da tanto di quel tempo che lo trasla in un improbabile  _sì, ti ringrazio,è molto gentile da parte tua non dare di matto perché mi sono intrufolato nel tuo appartamento dalla finestra._

Aspettando che il bollitore fischi, Molly cerca di calmare il battito cardiaco. L'ultima volta che lo ha visto risale alla settimana precedente, all'atipica conversazione sui modi in cui far apparire sincera una dichiarazione d'amore.

Molly non è sciocca. Ha capito che la sua richiesta sia motivata da un caso.   
Solo per qualcosa del genere, adrenalina e brividi del rischio, Sherlock si spingerebbe così in là.  
È un bravo attore, con capacità istrioniche degne di un interprete teatrale, ma quando si parla di relazioni umane...

Il bollitore fischia. Molly versa l'acqua bollente in due tazze in cui ha già messo i filtri e lo zucchero.

Quando torna in salotto, lo trova nell'identica posizione: seduto sul divano, le mani sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, astratto.  
Si concede un attimo per fissarlo -  _è affascinante, lo è sempre stato, mai in forme meno che strazianti e acutissime_  -, quindi poggia le tazze sul tavolino e gli sfiora la mano, chiamandolo piano. Basta perché lui torni.

"Ecco il tuo tè." 

Sherlock fa un cenno assorto, le sopracciglia aggrottate. 

Il tè rimane dove lei lo ha lasciato, arabeschi di vapore convogliano l'effluvio aromatico della bevanda che secondo i poeti dovrebbe riscaldare l'anima, sdiacciare lo spirito.

Molly beve il suo lentamente, soffiando prima di ogni sorso. Attende il seguito, quello che deve venire.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola. E di tutte le cose che Molly si aspetterebbe, ecco la più inverosimile: "Ho bisogno che tu mi presti il tuo anello di fidanzamento." Una pausa. "Per piacere."

E Molly potrebbe obiettare, rifiutarsi, pretendere spiegazioni.   
Non lo fa. Va a prendere l'anello che conserva nell’ultimo cassetto del comodino, nella scatola in cui sono ammucchiate alcune vecchie foto, le fedi dei suoi genitori, fasci di cartoline e lettere di amici.  _L'angolo dei rimpianti._

Prende la scatolina blu e la stringe un attimo contro il palmo, serrando la bocca.   
Non è come tradire la fiducia di Tom. O forse sì.  
 _Il suo anello di fidanzamento_. Quello che, se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe fatto di lei una sposa, una moglie e un giorno, forse, anche una madre. Le dita indugiano, seguendo il contorno di apertura. 

La porge a Sherlock senza una parola e lui la prende senza una parola.   
Deve essere rimasto qualcosa di tutto questo, incastrato a metà strada nei suoi occhi.  _Troppo espressiva, Molly, non sai mentire_ (quante volte l'ha ripresa, Meena?).

Sherlock le indaga il viso. Click, fa la sua mente brillante, allora, associando i pezzi, ma è troppo tardi.

Molly non vuole niente da lui. Solo che se ne vada e la lasci sola.

Sherlock ha ancora la scatolina sulla mano aperta - il blu è intenso come certe corolle dei fiori, denso al modo dell'inchiostro nelle penne biro contro il bianco artico della pelle di lui.   
Non si muove per riporla nella tasca interna del cappotto o per tornarsene al milione di cose che, ne è certa, lo aspettano fuori.

Molly sospira, si passa le braccia attorno al busto. "In questo momento non sai quanto sono felice che tu non sia come gli altri, non sia tra quelli che esprimono frasi consolatorie o di circostanza. Non è come se Tom fosse morto", spiega, contrita. “È solo che non eravamo abbastanza, l'uno per l'altra."

Sherlock esita, curva le labbra all’ingiù, seccato. Qualcosa nella frase lo ha disturbato, è evidente.  _La natura confidenziale?_  Scrolla la testa e deve star piovendo, perché solo in quel momento Molly si accorge che ha i capelli umidi sulle punte. Gli si arricciano contro la fronte accigliata. 

Le dita le prudono per quanto è forte il desiderio di tirarglieli indietro.  
Asseconda l’istinto e glieli sistema in punta di dita, un semplice gesto che ha dello straordinario perché lui glielo lascia fare. 

“È per un caso", confessa, ad occhi chiusi.

Molly ritira la mano. 

Sherlock riapre gli occhi ed ecco qualcos'altro a cui paragonare il blu del velluto: l’eco di un nugolo di idee assordanti affolla lo sguardo di lui. Sembra...  _ferito? Possibile?_

Molly fa un passo indietro, gli rivolge un sorriso spento, in cui malinconia e rinuncia vanno di pari passo. "Potrebbe essere altrimenti?"

Dopo che lui se ne va, Molly si accerta che le finestre siano ben chiuse.   
Il tramonto cede il posto alla sera, una sera di porpora e stelle fredde, tra stralci di nuvole rosa.  
 

*

 

Fa in modo di passare a trovarlo solo quando è sicura che sia sedato o intorpidito dagli anestetici.

Controlla la sua cartella clinica, annota i progressi con una ruga di preoccupazione per il livello di morfina. 

Non si fa vedere durante il giorno. Rifugge gli orari di visita diurni.   

Una notte, però, dopo che Mary le chiede se abbia visto Sherlock e la avverte che è scappato dall’ospedale e che nessuno ha idea di dove si sia potuto cacciare, dopo la fine del suo turno, tornata a casa, Molly trova una scatolina blu sul tavolino del salotto. Non ci sono biglietti ad accompagnarla. Non occorrono. 

Da quel momento smette di evitarlo.

 

*

 

Molly sta sistemando le decorazioni natalizie. Va in cucina per prepararsi una tazza di tè e quando torna c’è Sherlock, in piedi di fronte all’albero di Natale ancora spoglio. Ha tracce di neve sul cappotto, il bavero sollevato; indossa i guanti di pelle e la sciarpa è annodata. 

“Fammi indovinare”, lo saluta Molly con una risata. “Stai per raccontarmi qualche aneddoto che avvalori la tua tesi sull’inutilità delle celebrazioni religiose.”

Sherlock le indirizza il balenio di sorriso. “Stavo per essere così banale.”

Molly si siede sulla poltrona. “Perché sei qui, Sherlock?” domanda, curiosa. 

Sherlock non smette di prestare attenzione alla fila di lucine colorate che lei ha appeso intorno all’imbotto delle porte, sulle mensole e sugli scaffali delle librerie, i ripiani dei mobili.   
È un tripudio di nastri, di oro, rosso e verde; c’è la collezione di statuette di personaggi in pasta di sale che lei ha realizzato quando aveva dieci anni. È stato l’ultimo Natale di sua madre.    
Sherlock volge lo sguardo per la stanza e poi lo punta su di lei con una strana espressione in cui Molly vede farsi largo una luce di comprensione e riconoscimento. “Baker Street”, dice, colpito, ma non eccessivamente sorpreso. “In questi anni… sei sempre stata tu?”

Molly si stringe nelle spalle. “Non è stata solo opera mia. Anche Mrs. Hudson ci teneva. È che sono cresciuta con questa stupida convinzione che il Natale sia gioia e colore, che vada trascorso con la propria famiglia.”

Sherlock annuisce, meditabondo, come se trovasse quello che ha detto del tutto ragionevole, quindi si schiarisce la gola. “Mi spiace annunciarti che quest’anno dovremo saltare la tradizione del punch a Baker Street.”

Non occorre che Molly ne domandi la ragione.

Sherlock prosegue, come una locomotiva in corsa, avvisaglia di quando è agitato: “Affari della massima urgenza costringono me e i Watson a trascorrere la Vigilia nel Gloucestershire.”

Oh.  _Oh_. 

Molly sa di avere gli occhi da falco di Sherlock puntati addosso, perciò trova inutile anche solo tentare di dissimulare la delusione. Ovvio che le dispiaccia non trascorrere il Natale con loro, ma –

“Saremo di ritorno per l’ultimo dell’anno.”

Molly incrocia lo sguardo di Sherlock e si meraviglia nello scorgervi lo stesso dispiacere. Sembra sinceramente dispiaciuto di non poter trascorrere il Natale a Londra. E allora Molly capisce perché sia lì.  È passato a trovarla di proposito, con il preciso intento di informarla, di assicurarle che anche se non potranno festeggiare il Natale tutti insieme, ci saranno per Capodanno. 

Molly non sa cosa pensare.  

Sherlock si sistema i guanti e si aggiusta il nodo della sciarpa, temporeggia. 

Molly riconosce i segnali. Fatto quel che doveva, per lui è ora di andare. Indugia e si curva a prendere un omino di marzapane dal piatto dei biscotti.   
Molly ancora tace. 

La saluta con il formale augurio di un sereno natale e così com’è comparso ecco che è scomparso. 

È quando sente la porta chiudersi che Molly si scrolla di dosso il pasticcio che ha in testa. E scatta. Mette giù la tazza di tè e corre alla porta, la spalanca e lo segue per la prima rampa di scale. Lo chiama, lui si volta e quando si accorge di lei, Molly gli è già di fronte. Non deve alzarsi sulle punte – lui è due gradini più in basso di lei -, ma gli posa le mani sulle spalle. 

Sherlock arcua le sopracciglia, interrogativo, confuso, mentre Molly, con deliberata lentezza e precisione, gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. Sherlock allarga gli occhi, sconcertato, un’ombra di turbamento sfreccia, rapida, sul suo viso. Molly la fraintende con lo stupore. 

“Buon Natale, Sherlock.” Molly gli sorride con calore e dolcezza, con quella che deve essere la più stupida e gioiosa delle espressioni. 

Sherlock le sorride di rimando.“Buon Natale, Molly.”

 

*

 

Sono le tre di mattina del 31 dicembre, la notte è silenziosa e nevica quando Molly esce dal Barts. Si chiude la giacca a vento ed è così impegnata a cercare i guanti nella borsa che all’inizio non la nota. La macchina nera, dai vetri oscurati, è parcheggiata all’incrocio della strada che lei deve percorrere per raggiungere la stazione. Non può essere una coincidenza.

_Le coincidenze non esistono, Molly Hooper._

Molly si ritrova a correre, a bussare freneticamente sul finestrino. “Cosa succede?” chiede agitata, quando il volto bianco e serio di Anthea fa capolino.   
“Si tratta di Sherlock? Sta bene?” Il panico le graffia la voce, il cuore le martella dolorosamente nel petto a battiti indiavolati, irregolari. Cerca di calmarsi, ma non può farci niente. 

“Non si allarmi, Dottor Hooper, ma è bene che mi segua.” Il tono è pacato, quasi a lasciare intendere che ogni loro incontro – in otto dannatissimi anni questo è il terzo – non sia la scorta di una catastrofe preannunciata.

Molly si lascia scivolare nell’abitacolo e per tutto il tragitto non può semplicemente osservare il paesaggio urbano che scorre fuori. Estraniarsi come Anthea, composta ed elegante nel sedile di fianco, le è impossibile. È fuori dalla sua natura.  
Così comincia a parlare. Le racconta della prima volta che ha incontrato Sherlock, all’università, di come abbia pensato, vedendolo sul ballatoio dell’auditorium, che sembrava ‘un bel tipo’ e di come da allora imbattersi in lui sia diventato una specie di scherzo del destino.   
Le racconta della sua laurea, del funerale di suo padre, di come Sherlock fosse lì. C’è sempre stato: figura silenziosa e costante. Le racconta degli anni di medicina al Reale Collegio dei Medici e di quelli della specializzazione al Barts, di come un giorno abbia osservato l’uomo straordinario e abbia smesso di cercare l’ordinario. Di come sperare nell’impossibile la uccida ogni giorno di più. È come morire d’inedia o di avvelenamento.   
E lui ritarda la fine inevitabile, somministrandole l’antidoto dei suoi sporadici sorrisi, di inediti atti di premura.      
Alla fine Molly ha la voce rauca e gli occhi umidi.

Il silenzio accompagna la fine della sua storia e lei si accorge che c’è da un bel pezzo, che Anthea ha smesso di scrivere e le presta moderatamente la sua attenzione, il che è di per sé una piccola grande rivincita. “Allora perché lo ama?” 

Molly sovrappone le mani che tiene in grembo. “Lei ha mai pensato di lasciare il suo lavoro?” 

Anthea non risponde, ma Molly la osserva e capisce, intuitiva. Le rivolge un sorriso triste e stanco. “Ecco perché.”

Molly lo ama da otto anni. Non riesce neppure a immaginare come sarebbe la sua vita senza quell’amore, come sarebbe  _lei_  senza di lui.  
No, invece lo sa. Ha avuto due anni di pace e ha odiato ogni istante. Forse Sherlock ha un seguito di morte e dolore ad accompagnarlo, ha la guerra nel sangue, ma Molly preferisce i rari momenti di pace che riesce ad ottenere con lui alla quiete di un mondo che, privato della sua presenza, appare spento.

 

 

La fanno accedere da una porta sul retro, che sembra di servizio. Attraversa lunghi corridoi rivestiti di arazzi e quadri. La tappezzeria è d’epoca, restaurata di recente, i mobili sono pezzi di antiquariato, i pavimenti sono lucidi, alcune pareti sono ricoperte da pannelli di legno. Ci sono stanze e saloni raffinati, un labirinto di eleganza e gusto impeccabile. È come addentrarsi nella lampada di un genio, nel castello della Bestia delle favole. 

“Questa villa…”, dice Molly,  “è di Mycroft, vero?”

Anthea, che la precede, fa un cenno impercettibile. Si fermano alla fine dell’ennesimo corridoio, davanti a una porta. 

Lui è dietro quella porta, pensa Molly.

Anthea la incoraggia con gli occhi. 

Entra e la prima cosa che nota è l’armatura a ridosso del tavolo.   
È a metà strada tra un salotto, una stanza di rappresentanza e una sala da pranzo. Ci sono sedie dall’alto schienale, comodini, lampade dalla luce soffusa e tende alle finestre che affacciano sul giardino. Una parte di lei si chiede se l’elicottero che l’ha portata lì sia ancora dov’è atterrato.  
Molly nota il fuoco acceso, dietro la grata del camino e di fronte, seduto sulla poltrona, c’è Sherlock, con un aspetto fiero e allo stesso tempo dimesso che le strazia il cuore.  
Vorrebbe correre da lui e consolarlo nell’unico modo che conosce, ma che lui le permette soltanto in appropriate circostanze. (“Il contatto fisico è una distrazione e una seccatura, Molly.”)

C’è una terza persona nella stanza ed è incontrando gli occhi autoritari di Mycroft Holmes che Molly frena i suoi passi. Quegli occhi, in effetti, la ancorano sul posto.  
“Benarrivata, Dottor Hooper. Come vede, mio fratello gode di ottima salute. Può tranquillizzarsi.”

Sherlock rifiuta con cura di guardare nella sua direzione, quasi respingesse anche solo l’idea di accettare la sua presenza. 

Molly distoglie lo sguardo da lui, non prima di aver notato una nota di allarme incidergli i tratti, fargli contrarre la linea della mandibola.  
“Sherlock, cosa succede?” domanda. 

“Su, Sherlock”, interviene Mycroft. È seduto all’estremità del tavolo. “Rispondi al Dottor Hooper. Dille cosa hai fatto. Glielo devi.” Dietro la patina di cortesia, la sua voce consegna un avviso di minaccia e ammonimento.  _Diglielo o lo farò io per te._

Sherlock sembra schiacciato dal peso del mondo. 

Basta, vorrebbe urlare Molly. 

Mycroft non mostra misericordia. “Mio fratello, Dottor Hooper, ha ucciso un uomo. A sangue freddo.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Molly cattura la maniera in cui Sherlock serra i pugni e chiude gli occhi, storce la bocca in una smorfia. 

“Dottor Hooper?” la interpella Mycroft. Molly si rende conto che deve essere rimasta a fissarlo più a lungo di quanto gli risulti gradito. 

Cerca di dare un significato al senso di vuoto. Non prova repulsione o disprezzo. È solo preoccupata delle implicazioni che comporteranno a Sherlock. Neppure per un attimo la sfiora il dubbio del perché l’abbia fatto, di cosa lo abbia spinto ad un gesto disperato e distruttivo di quel tipo, che lo danneggerà a vita, lo marchierà.     
“Ognuno ha le sue brutte giornate”, si ritrova a replicare, facendo ricorso a quell’umorismo morboso che Sherlock le ha sempre rimproverato. “Oserei dire che la tua debba essere stata nera”, conclude rivolta proprio a Sherlock e arrischiando un’occhiata. Le sembra di aver colto di sfuggita lo spettro di un sorriso, del sollievo. 

“Miss Hooper.” Mycroft (da quel momento per lei sarà sempre Mycroft) emette un sospiro esasperato.

“Dottore”, lo correggono Molly e Sherlock contemporaneamente e si scoprono a guardarsi, entrambi sorpresi e il viso di lui è lo specchio di quello che deve star mostrando anche il proprio. C’è un’intensità e una luminosità negli occhi di Sherlock che le raggiungono l’anima e il sentimento che li anima è inconfondibile, le ruba il respiro. 

“Vedo che la mia presenza vi è di peso e vi impedisce di scambiarvi liberamente le confidenze tipiche del caso. Trenta minuti, Sherlock. È superfluo che ti rammenti che ogni tentativo di fuga è inutile. Ho agenti sparpagliati attorno alla villa e due fuori da questa porta. Dottor Hooper,  _Molly_ ”, Molly ascolta per la prima volta il suo nome pronunciato da lui e non è meno sbalordita quando le prende la mano e le fa un baciamano ossequioso, “se le circostanze fossero differenti, sarebbe stato un piacere.”

Incredibilmente appare sincero. Incredibilmente Molly gli crede.

 

 

“Non ti ho voluto io qui.” È la prima cosa che le dice, non appena Mycroft si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Molly cerca di non mostrarsi ferita, come se non l’avesse appena pugnalata in pieno petto. Sherlock sa essere brutale, specie quando non è sua intenzione esserlo.   
“Cosa intendeva dire?” chiede per cambiare discorso. “Mycroft”, precisa, “poco fa. Hai davvero ucciso un uomo?”

“Charles Augustus Magnussen meritava di morire”, ribatte Sherlock. Tamburella le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, una testa di leone intagliata nel legno.  

“Molti uomini meritano la morte”, ribatte Molly. “Perché hai dovuto farlo tu? Sappiamo entrambi che se esiste una persona a questo mondo con l’intelligenza di orchestrare un crimine perfetto, quella sei tu.” C’è qualcosa che le sfugge.  _Deve_  esserci. “Quel nome… Magnussen. Non è l’uomo dell’inchiesta? Quello per cui è stata convocata la commissione parlamentare mesi fa?”

Invece di risponderle, Sherlock la fissa come se fosse un enigma particolarmente complesso da decifrare. “Non capisco.”

“Cosa?”

“Perché non sei sconvolta? Ho ucciso un uomo, Molly.” 

Molly sorride, stanca e avvilita. “Ti aspettavi una sfuriata sul valore della vita e su quanto immoralmente scorretto sia privare un uomo di quest’ultima? Ti conosco da anni, Sherlock. So che non lo avresti mai ucciso se non fossi stato costretto, quindi cosa ha fatto?”

Sherlock appare incupito. “Ha tentato di uccidere John e ricattato Mary.”

“E adesso che è morto, non c’è alcuna possibilità che le informazioni che erano in suo possesso passino in altre mani?”

“No.”

“Bene.” Molly trae un sospiro. “Non era la prima volta che uccidevi.”

“No.”

“Smantellando la rete criminale di Moriarty?” 

“Solitamente se ne occupavano gli uomini di Mycroft. Li prendevano in consegna per metterli al sicuro in penitenziari statali sotto falso nome, ma in occasioni particolari –” accompagna l’interruzione brusca con un gesto indeterminato della mano. “Ora lo sai. Sai tutto.”

“No, non tutto.” Molly scuote la testa, si inginocchia ai piedi della poltrona. “Perché non volevi che venissi?”

Sherlock ha un moto di noia. “Molly, quale sarebbe il punto?”

Lei non si lascia incantare dai suoi modi scontrosi. In quell’ora di sconforto ha intravisto qualcosa, qualcosa di concreto, fondato, a cui si aggrappa con la forza dirompente di una pianta a cui per anni sono stati recisi i rami. “Stai partendo di nuovo, vero? Come tre anni fa.”

Sherlock non risponde. E Molly deve obbligare ogni cellula del suo corpo alla paralisi, per evitarsi gesti inconsulti. Avventatezze che potrebbero minare il loro rapporto. 

È un istante. Basta un istante perché tutto cambi. Basta una scintilla di fuoco incustodito ad appiccare un incendio. Nel loro caso è uno sguardo. Sherlock si curva in avanti, le afferra il viso tra le mani e la bacia. La bacia con forza e disperazione e urgenza, i loro nasi cozzano per l’irruenza del movimento, ma nessuno dei due ci fa caso.   
 _Otto anni._  Otto anni di amore non corrisposto e ora  _questo_. 

“Una volta eliminato l'impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità”, le mormora Sherlock all’orecchio. Ha il respiro corto.

“Cosa dici?”

Sherlock preme la fronte contro la sua. “Che c’è sempre qualcosa che mi sfugge.”

La bacia ancora e ancora, quasi che voglia sopperire all’assenza di baci. 

“Aspetta.” Molly si stacca, posa le mani sui suoi avambracci. “Sta andando tutto troppo veloce? Non hai bisogno di pensarci sopra? Di rifletterci un po’? Posso aspettare. Io…” viene interrotta da un ulteriore bacio.

“Molly”, la sua voce ha una vena scanzonata e impaziente, “ho avuto gli ultimi tre anni per venire a patti con questo.”

“Cosa vuol dire… tre anni?” Lo allontana, mentre il significato di quello che ha detto s’incunea nella nebulosa della sua mente. “Tu, tutto questo tempo?” gli tira un pugno sul petto. “ _Per tutto questo tempo_?” Credeva di essere lei il tipo paziente. “Come hai potuto non dirmi niente?” lo aggredisce.

“Cosa avrei dovuto dirti?” ritorce Sherlock, rotea gli occhi. “Eri fidanzata, Molly. Felicemente.”

“Avrei preferito la verità. Ho sempre preferito la verità da te, anche se terribile. Non stava a te la scelta. Non era tua, non solo. Perché non puoi essere egoista?”  
La quantità formidabile di informazioni da accettare è insostenibile. Molly ne è sopraffatta. 

“Lo sono ora”, lo sente dire.

Non capisce.

“Ti aspetterò e quando tornerai…” Le parole le muoiono sulle labbra di fronte allo sguardo di puro dolore con cui Sherlock la sta fissando.

“Molly”, dice, la calma apparente stride con quello che i suoi occhi mostrano, (Molly inizia a capire, a ricollegare i tasselli. Vorrebbe non averlo fatto.) “non tornerò.”

“No…  _no_. Tu sei… sei Sherlock.  _Non puoi_. Ci sei riuscito. Lo hai già fatto.”

“Questa volta è diverso. Non è come in passato.” Sherlock le accarezza la guancia, ripercorre il contorno del suo viso con i pollici, le sfiora le tempie, l’arco delle sopracciglia, la curva della gola.  

“John lo sa?” 

Sherlock scuote la testa, in qualche modo la furia, l’energia, quell’impeto entusiasta e appassionato si spegne. Molly si pente di averglielo chiesto. “Non ha sospetti. Nessuno ha idea. Solo Mycroft e adesso tu.”

Molly non può dirsi sorpresa. Non suona strano o stonato. Per due anni è stata l’unica persona a saperlo vivo mentre il resto del mondo lo credeva morto. Ora sarà l’unica a saperlo morto mentre il resto del mondo lo crederà vivo.  
“Stai andando a morire”, qualcosa dentro di lei si spezza definitivamente nel dirlo ad alta voce. “Stai andando a morire e per tutto questo tempo mi hai nascosto che anche tu… è crudele. Lo è anche per te.”

“Molly.”

“Ti amo”, confessa Molly. Odia il fatto che la prima volta che glielo dice sia anche l’ultima. Odia il fatto che suoni come una sentenza di morte. Odia le lacrime che le offuscano gli occhi e che sente scottarle lungo le guance, ma che non nasconde. “Finalmente l’ho detto. Anni e questa è la prima volta che lo dico ad alta voce e tu sei qui e mi hai ascoltato, ma se fosse dipeso da te io non avrei mai potuto dirtelo. Se fosse dipeso da te io starei piangendo tutte le lacrime che ho, chiedendomi se sia possibile amare tanto qualcuno che non ti ricambia, sapendo che non lo farà mai. E per tutto il dannato tempo…”

“Io ti amavo.”

Le sfugge un singhiozzo e Sherlock la bacia fino a risucchiarle il fiato, come se volesse assorbire il grumo di dolore e angoscia. 

“Potrei odiarti. Dovrei odiarti per questo”, bisbiglia Molly.

“Dovresti”, acconsente Sherlock gravemente. “Ma non potresti mai. Non tu.”

“Perché?”

Sherlock sorride, di un sorriso sgualcito. Aveva previsto la sua domanda. “Perché sei Molly. La mia Molly.”

Molly  si asciuga le lacrime e lo bacia. Se è l’ultima occasione per stare insieme non vuole che l’ultimo ricordo di lei sia in lacrime. 

Sherlock la afferra per la vita e la fa sedere sulle proprie gambe. Molly appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Sherlock le accarezza i capelli, le bacia la tempia. “Ti avevo promesso che sarei tornato per Capodanno.”

Molly si lascia cullare dalla sua voce. Respira il suo profumo, la sensazione delle dita sulla nuca, la punta del suo naso che preme di quando in quando contro la pelle del collo. 

Non sa cosa succederà. A breve Mycroft potrebbe entrare per cacciarla e Molly dovrà dirgli addio. 

Non sa cosa succederà. Ma ormai la soddisfazione di quello che ha ottenuto supera di gran lunga l’insoddisfazione di tutto quello che l’ha preceduto.  

 

 

 

 

Molly non ha scelto di amarlo, non lo ha chiesto. Ma se dipendesse da lei, se l’amore che prova per Sherlock fosse una scelta, sceglierebbe  _sempre_  di amarlo. 

 

_“Dovresti odiarmi.”_  
“Non posso.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non ho scelta.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho fatto le ore piccole per scriverlo, sono due giorni che quasi non faccio altro e il risultato, il frutto delle fatiche, non mi convince del tutto. Alcune scene mi sembrano forzate, di altre sono abbastanza soddisfatta, ma questo lavoro è valso solo per aver scritto l’ultimo pezzo, quello che ha richiesto più tempo e che non sembrava voler finire. Molly e Sherlock si strappavano baci e parole e chi ero io per fermarli?  
> Spero che la lettura sia stata piacevole e che la resa di Mycroft (Dio, non l’ho storpiato, vero?) non appaia storpiata. E di Molly che posso dire? È un personaggio grandioso, forte, sincero, leale e materno. Mi auguro di aver mostrato una minuscola parte della sua bellezza.  
> Un abbraccio!


End file.
